Educating the bully
by rumor.williams
Summary: When the BAU is called in on a case involving the kidnapping and murders of Alexandria teenager JJ, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss must go undercover. Things aren't always as they seem though and leaves many of them questioning the job. (I know, super vague but I promise you the story is much better than this summary.) Morgan/Prentiss


**I know I haven't posted anything it what seems like forever. I have no excuse. I keep telling people that I will write quickly and post often. And, I keep half of that promise. I write A LOT. But that is besides the point! Anyways, I can't promise you that I will update every single day but I can't promise will try significantly harder. I promise you that, my friends, I WILL TRY HARDER! So as you can now tell, I have gone insane... I blame cats and iced tea but everyone can have there own opinion on the cause of my insanity... okay, sorry. I am done rambling on and on... this is what happens when I haven't talked to anyone in a LOOOOOOOOONG time. Summer in the end of me! **

**So basically this story came to me after watching the movie Remember the Titans and a episode of CSI. This probably doesn't make sense right now but it will, don't you worry. You just keep reading which you will because you love me and my writing and it will all make sense in good time!**

**disclaimer****: In real life I don't own criminal minds... but in my dreams, that's a whole different story.**

**(Also, I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I have the worlds best Beta so I shouldn't have many but it is not her job to fix them all. I am not perfect, no one is. but I try very hard.)**

* * *

She was awakened early that morning to the sound of a phone going off. It was so early that the morning light was hardly even peeking through the curtains. With a groggy moan, Emily rolled over to find her huge, comfortable, warm king-sized bed was not so warm. Her arm hit empty space as it flopped over onto the mattress, and she realized her man-pillow was gone, and that his phone was still beeping on the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Hmph. You could at least take your phone when you go for a run." she muttered into the air as she reached over to turn it off.

Groaning as she rolled over, she fumbled around on the nightstand for the source of the annoying high pitched beeping in hopes of silencing it. She eventually placed her hand on the small black iPhone and lifted it over her eyes, barely opening them to see what was so important that they were forced to get up in the dark. Emily sat up and began to scan the room for her fiancé.

They had been together for over two years and Derek had finally proposed three months ago.

"Sorry." Came a call from the adjoining bathroom. He walked in with a towel wrapped around the lower half of his naked body. Derek bent down to kiss her softly. "Morning, babe." He spoke with a smile and sat down beside Emily on the bed.

She cracked open an eye and smiled softly back at him, especially liking his currently shirtless torso. "Can we just ignore this one, maybe call in sick?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not princess."

She pouted a little before flopping back down on the bed and pulling the comforter up to her neck. "5 more minutes, babe?"

He shook his head, pecked her once more and stood up with a wince. He extended his hands over his head to stretch out his back and showed his toned chest off to her. Her tongue subconsciously snaked out to lick her lips and her eyes were suddenly wide open. Derek smirked and turned to head into the kitchen. "I'll make some coffee. You get dressed."

He emerged from the kitchen a few moments later with two cups of coffee and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk, seeing that Emily was still lying in bed with her eyes closed.

He placed both cups on the nightstand before reaching over and ripping the sheets off. Emily hated early mornings. She liked late nights and sleeping until lunch, something she only got a few times a year.

"No… stop." She tried, but it was no use.

"Get up before Hotch calls…" Morgan said jokingly and started getting dressed.

He opened a drawer and rummaged through it for a shirt. After a minute of being unsuccessful at finding a shirt he turned to Emily who was still curled up under the sheets, eyes drooping shut again at the ungodly hour and lack of sleep.  
Suddenly Emily's phone began to ring. It was Hotch. She groaned and gave Derek an evil glare.

* * *

"Morning everyone. Ready for today's briefing?" Garcia greeted them all, ignoring the tired groans. They'd been working all week on a tough spree killer case and had only been back a day. "That's the spirit!"

"What we got baby girl?" Morgan asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Your wonderful talents have been called to Alexandria. They have a string of missing teenagers; bodies turn up later, tortured, obviously strung up by their arms, bleeding from the wrists, all of them stabbed to death with seemingly frenzied wounds. They're dumped in public places, but wrapped in garbage bags. There seems to be a four day period in which the Unsub keeps them." Penelope dropped the case file on the table. Prentiss reached out and opened the files, leafing through the photos of the bodies.

Emily's face dropped at the sight of dead children. "The Unsub took two kids at a time?"

"Looks that way, gumdrop." Garcia tried not to look at the screen.

Rossi added to the conversation. "You have to be somewhat strong to be able to control two teenagers at the same time."

"Yeah, or he could just pull a gun on them. He could have used fear as leverage." Derek pointed out.

"Though, he didn't use it if he did in fact have one…" JJ observed as she looked through pictures of they're bodies.

"Were the victims friends or connected in some way?" Rossi asked.

"Victim three and four were as unalike as it gets. Sarah Kingston was 16. She was a dancer, she was in the drama club as well and had a lot of friends. Zach Marcus was 15 and was a smarty pants. He was in the chess club and science club. His parents said he had very few close friends, but they didn't think he even knew Sarah. The only real connection between all the victims was that they all went to T. C. Williams High school." Garcia explained as she flipped through pictures on the screen. Sarah had long blonde hair and her sapphire eyes resembled the bottom of the ocean. She looked as if she was a part of the popular teenagers. Fact is she was. Zach on the other hand was smaller and scrawny looking. He had chocolate colored hair and piercing green eyes with golden flecks, speckled with chestnut brown. She didn't understand why the Unsub chose them. It was always her most mind boggling question. 'Why them? Why now?' she thought.

Reid looked at the pictures. Zach reminded him of himself as a child. "Do you see the difference between Victim three and four's dumping site." He started then waited for everyone to get the pictures out in front of them. "Victim three," he stopped. He felt wrong to label her as just 'the victim'. "I mean Sarah looks like she was just thrown there. Zach was carefully placed in a shallow grave with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed."

"So he feels remorse for Zach but not Sarah? Why?" JJ questioned and she tilted her head to the right.

Before she could say anymore on the subject Hotch spoke up. "There was only four days between the abduction of the first pair and the second. We need to get going." On the note the team split up. JJ and Reid went to meet the first victim's parents. Morgan and Prentiss went to talk to the second victim's family and Rossi and Hotch hit the dump sites then the High school.

* * *

They parked on the street in front of the Kingstons' house. It was a large two floor green house. The lawn was freshly cut and the garden perfectly groomed. Like all the houses on the street, their house showed evidence of the family's wealth.

Emily and Morgan jumped out of the SUV and walked up to the front door. She let out a deep breath and bit her lip. Talking to the family was hard. She was relieved that they didn't have to inform the family that they had lost their daughter, but she hated the sorrow and pain in their eyes. It broke her heart.

"Mr. Kingston? My name is Emily Prentiss, this is Derek Morgan we are from the FBI. May we speak to you about your daughter?" She asked softly.

The shell-shocked man just stared at the two people on his doorstep. It took him a second to register what she had said.  
"FBI?"

"Yes, sir. The Alexandria police and local law enforcements asked us to help with a series of cases similar to your daughter's." Derek said.

The man opened the door and gestured for the agents to come in. They entered the nicely furnished living room. It was clean and tidy. Everything was perfectly organized. It was as though you could hear your breathing echoing for miles around you, the house was so big. The spiraling banisters and the sweet scent of the maid baking bread in the kitchen gave the house a warm, home feeling. Morgan started to consider that the family might have OCD. They took a seat on the light blue couches.

Emily studied the family pictures on the wall. In addition to Sarah, the Kingstons had two other children, both girls.  
"Mr. Kingston, would it be okay if I looked around in Sarah's room? It will help us to get an idea of who your Daughter is." she explains to him.

"You mean was…" His voice broke as he spoke.

He nodded and Emily went up the stairs and to the right. There were five bedrooms. One had bunk beds in it, confirming her suspicion that the older girls were twins. The second bedroom was Sarah's. It was painted a pale pink color and had white furniture. It wasn't quite as organized as the rest of the house. The walls were covered in posters, some from productions she had been a part of and some of musical groups or actors she liked. She had a wall plastered with pictures of what Emily believed to be her friends.

"Let's see what you've been up to." She murmured as she opened the desk drawers.

She was at a party the night she went missing. Her parents said she never came home. They had alerted the local authorities.

"Condoms," Emily whispers. "I know how that goes."

She was about to put them down when she spotted the pregnancy test box. It had been opened and three were missing. 'Sarah had been careful to hide it from her parents, but for how long?' she thought.

Emily went back to the living room and Morgan could see that she had questions for Mark Kingston.  
"Mr. Kingston, was your daughter dating anyone?"

He nodded. "Yes, there was a boy in the picture. She seemed to have a new 'boyfriend' every couple weeks though. I lost track of their names." He laughed but it slowly turned into sobs.

Emily decided not to mention her suspicion in case she was wrong. She nodded and gave Derek a look that said they needed to go.

"Thank you Mr. Kingston." After a few minutes, Morgan and Prentiss left, promising to keep in touch with Mark as the investigation progressed.

* * *

In the car, Derek looked at Emily. She had something on her mind that seemed to be bothering her.

"What is it Em?"

She bit her lip, hesitant to answer. "Sarah Kingston might have been pregnant…" she said. Derek knew about Emily's past.

"Oh. And you…" He started, but was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing.

"Hey Hotch." He said as he put the phone on speaker.

"We need you to come back to the station. Reid thinks our Unsub was bullied as a child. He believes that the victim that suffered less is the Unsub and he his forcing them to bet the other. We need a new approach." Hotch said firmly and hung up.

They both became very worried about what a different approach meant.

* * *

They walked into the police station, the sound of ringing phones and typing surrounding them. The team had assembled in the board room. Morgan and Prentiss were last to arrive. They all look worried. It was mostly quiet with a few people chatting. They pulled up chairs.

In his usual deep monotone voice Hotch spoke. "After hearing from the families we have figured out that the only connection is their school. I know it's not the easiest way to approach this but I think that our Unsub works there. According to the profile, though it is not terribly detailed, we are looking for someone who was bullied and has a lot of rage towards bullies. We could go into the school and freak the Unsub out or we could try something different." He stopped and looked around to make sure everyone was still following. "I would like to send JJ, Reid, Morgan and Prentiss into the school undercover.

* * *

**To be continued... unless you don't like it... even if you don't like it I will probably keep writing because you are probably not part of the majority.**

**So I RRREEEEEEAAAALLLLYYYY want to hear what you think of this so far. I want your thoughts, your ****suggestions. I want criticism and helpful advise. I also want chocolate so I'm going to go now and find some. Alrighty then! Goodbye for now!  
**


End file.
